eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Timorous Deep Timeline
This is the introductory questline for the Sarnak, as well as any other race that can start in Timorous Deep. Chrykori Island Chrykori Village Beach Tykor Gi'Lok #Poaching the Poachers (1) #Curious Ore (2) #Report to the Primary (3) Food & Fish Series :Taroche Dry'Zok :#Stuffed Gorger Claws (2) :#Delivery to a Veteran (3) :Citizen Niba'Ouz ' :#Fish of the Chrykori Isle (3) :#Bigger Fish to Fry (3) :#Vethka the Gorger (3) Village 'Primary Conzuk Zum'Ha #Disrupting Haoaeran Studies (4) #Disrupting Haoaeran Rituals (6) #Further Assistance to Chrykori Island (6) Varkori Riz'Lul #Hopefully the Meat Isn't Timeworn (3) #Sandy Eggs (5) Civ-Parser Di'Xin #Chrykori Relics (3) #The Ends Justify the Means (5) Tertiary Mak'Ki #Don't Get it in Your Eyes (5) #Don't Get it in Arozik's Eyes (6) Trythec Loft Outpost Arozik Sky'Ki #Haoaeran Poisons (6) #Scout Scouting (7) #* Same area as It Can't ALL Be Interesting Work. #Haoaeran Orders (8) #Decoder Glyph (8) #* Overlaps with Pluck Them of Their Pride. #War (8) Bio-Parser Zo'Dok #The Filament Strangler (6) #It Can't ALL Be Interesting Work (7) #* Same area as Scout Scouting. #A Bigger Catch (8) Craewen Ku'Vi #Pluck Them of Their Pride (8) #* Overlaps with Decoder Glyph. #Ku'Vi's Vengeance (8) Pyrrin Roost Gerwen Di'Ki # Weapon Break (9) Bezok Myli'Ki # Prison Break (9) Thulwun Station East Battleground Tertiary Dih'Ha #Killing the Advance (9) #Reinforcements of a Sort (9) #Sever the Head (10) #The Great Griffin Escape (10) Tanzikla Hir'Ki #A Reverse Supply Run (9) #Stealing Their Steel (10) Station Pirate Intro Series :Secondary Shai'Dn :#A New Threat? (10) :Chelduk Hir'Vin :#Wrecking Crew for the Wrecked Crew (10) :#Blackshield Orders (10) :#A Job for a Secondary (10) :Secondary Shai'dn :#The Problem Concerning Pirates (11) Gorowyn Island Gorowyn Beach Outpost Primary Sha'Ki #What Would McFeely Do? (11) #* This quest and The Blackshields Have Landed can be accomplished easily at the same time. #Blackshield Operation (11) #Taking Action (12) #The Chain of Command (14) Arowon Myli'Tak #The Blackshields Have Landed (11) #* This quest and What Would McFeely Do? can be accomplished easily at the same time. #They've Made Themselves at Home (12) #* Overlaps with It's Got a Salty... It's Salt and Step 1: One Head of the Hydra. Tizyk Niba'Ti #It's Got a Salty Sting (11) #It's Got a Salty Tang (11) #It's Got a Salty... It's Salt (12) #* Overlaps with Step 1: One Head of the Hydra and They've Made Themselves at Home. The Green Overlook Standard Ku'Uul #Step 1: One Head of the Hydra (12) #* Overlaps with It's Got a Salty... It's Salt and They've Made Themselves at Home. #Step 2: A Tempting Treat (13) #Step 3: Execution (13) Chokidai Series :Cholzakla Al'Xin :#Keeping Tabs (12) :Eruwin Ska'Mok :#Grassgalor (12) Faydedar Watch (the Gorowyn docks) Burrin Vor'Ork #Mok Rent (14) Mok Island Unlike the previous islands, the quest progress here isn't as obvious; however, the following progression works well: * Mountain Throm cave below Mok Rent * Stonechest area * Panther (pouncer) area * The Ruins of Verelisk to the south * Haoaera * Thulwun Station West Mok Rent Main Entrance Vertak Cho'Zyr at Main Entrance #The Mountain Throms (13) #* Requires killing the same mobs as Throm Beads. #Our Fallen (13) #* Suggest doing at the same time as Throm Delicacy. #The Skeleton Bush (14) #* Recommend doing at the same time as The Mokberry Bush, Made From Real Gorilla Chest, and The Stonechest Tablets #Ending It (14) Southern Desk Vircho Ku'Guur #Throm Beads (13) #* Requires killing the same mobs as The Mountain Throms. #Throm Delicacy (13) #* Suggest doing at the same time as Our Fallen. #Made From Real Gorilla Chest (14) #* Requires killing the same mobs as The Stonechest Tablets. In the same area as The Mokberry Bush and The Skeleton Bush. #To Skin a Panther (14) #* Requires killing the same mobs as Nature's Steel. In the same area as Enriched Sprouts Tonkaera Di'Zi #Nature's Steel (14) #* Requires killing the same mobs as To Skin a Panther. #The Queen's Daggers (14) #Useful History (15) #* Can be done at the same time as either The Sathirians of Verelisk or A Stronger Essence #Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Sword (15) #* Requires killing the same raptors that you will need for In the Blood?, Gwen N'Rya quest # 2. Vaerha Farsight #The Stonechest Tablets (14) #* Requires killing the same mobs as Made From Real Gorilla Chest #Matching Tablets? (15) #A Curious Carcass (15) #Finding the Tribute Taker (16) #Giving Vaerha Time (16) Northeastern Desk Citizen Vurken Zum'Dn #The Mokberry Bush (14) #* Recommend doing at the same time as The Skeleton Bush, Made From Real Gorilla Chest, and The Stonechest Tablets #Enriched Sprouts (14) #* Recommend doing at the same time as Nature's Steel and To Skin a Panther #Rot Blossoms (15) #* Recommend doing at the same time as The Sathirians of Verelisk and Useful History #Windhowler Reeds (16) Mooliemooliumtum Juliumteeoolium #The Sathirians of Verelisk (14) #* Requires the same mobs as Useful History #A Stronger Essence (15) #* Requires the same mobs as Useful History #The Tomb of the Shadow Lords (16) #The Shadow Lords (17) Gwen N'Rya #The Curious Maneaters (15) #In the Blood? (15) #* Requires the same raptors that you will need to kill for Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Sword, Tonkaera Di'Zi quest # 4. Aralokal Di'Kin #"Semi-Important" Artifacts (17) #* Overlaps with several quests from Ancho Mok'Nok and Secondary Tykenil Riz'Dn in Haoaera. #"Important" Artifacts (18) #* Overlaps with Dismantling Haoaera: Archivists, Secondary Tykenil Riz'Dn quest # 4. #A Rather Important Artifact (18) #Quite an Important Artifact (18) #An Artifact of Impressive Importance (18) Northwestern Desk Primary Tlecche Myli'Din #Befriending the Throms (17) #Thulwun Station (19) Northwestern Barrels Makrug Tel'Kor #Brink of Annihilation (17) By Griffon Tower #Questionable Orders (18) Upper Entrance Ancho Mok'Nok #Stage 1 (17) #* Overlaps with Haoaeran Syrup, Groag Froam quest # 2 and Dismantling Haoaera: Tappers, Secondary Tykenil Riz'Dn quest # 2. #Stage 2 (18) #* Overlaps with Spiroc Eggs, Groag Froam quest # 4. #Progress Check (18) #Commander Vor'Ork (18) Secondary Tykenil Riz'Dn #Dismantling Haoaera: Fishers (17) #Dismantling Haoaera: Tappers (17) #* Overlaps with Haoaeran Syrup, Groag Froam quest # 2 and Stage 1, Ancho Mok'Nok quest # 1. #Dismantling Haoaera: Clutch Tenders (18) #Dismantling Haoaera: Archivists (18) #* Overlaps with "Important" Artifacts, Aralokal Di'Kin quest # 2. #Dismantling Haoaera: Mon Haoaera (19) Tomb of the Shadow Lords a dead spiroc researcher #A Haoaeran Presence (16) Windhowl Coast A captive Blackshield smuggler #The Blackshield Fleet (16) Urg Drom #Throm Rescue (17) #Proven on the Blood of the Proven (18) #Misery (19) Groag Froam #Khvara Rump (17) #Haoaeran Syrup (17) #* Overlaps with Stage 1, Ancho Mok'Nok quest # 1 and Dismantling Haoaera: Tappers, Secondary Tykenil Riz'Dn quest # 2. #Throm Caps (18) #Spiroc Eggs (18) #* Overlaps with Stage 2, Ancho Mok'Nok quest # 2. Thulwun Station West Secondary Terkenil Niba'xi #Adding to the Slaughter (19) #Frazykyr (20) Tertiary Gurowyn Riz'Din #Steamer Salvage (19) #Time to Governate (20) Time to Go to Butcherblock Mountains Gorowyn Beach Outpost Scout Chillekla #Staging Points (20) #Birdwatching (20) Western Beach Sentry Vylkren #Odd Feather (20) The Grand Athenaeum Prime Researcher Mak'bin #As The Spiroc Flies (20) Faydedar Watch (the Gorowyn docks) Chullyk Mi'xin #The Docks of the 'Blocks (20)